Ashes
Ashes is Paperina's dragon. Despite Paperina's slight great disliking for fire, Ashes is a fire breathing dragon, that rarely causes damage due to Rina's fear. NOTE: This page may contain SLIGHT spoilers in Dragon Games! Nothing too big, but if you don't want even the tiniest bit of a spoiler, read at your own caution! Character Appearance Grown Dragon Ashes is mainly orange scales, but on the edges of her wings and the tip of her tail, there is also some red and black. Ashes' chest is a black with a few red scales here and there. Baby Dragon Baby Ashes looks like grown Ashes, just smaller. Personality Ashes is portrayed as a happy dragon with bursts of energy. She sometimes does whatever she wants, forgetting that she has a trainer. Ashes is feisty and fierce, along with being happy, she is also very protective of Paperina and would do whatever it takes to protect her. Abilities Fire Breath/Fire Magic A dragon named Ashes, what would hexpect? Ashes as fire magic, which is a common thing for dragons. Ashes rarely uses it, only really for defense purpuse, due to Paperina having a fear of fire, and commonly forgetting that she does. (out of all the dragons in the world, she got a fire dragon XD) Flame Burst A natural ability Ashes has is the flame burst. It sounds like just a Ashes breathing fire, but it does have more depth to it. It looks like a powdery orange fluff flying around, which distracts people around Ashes, so she can either expect from danger or let Paperina get the ball and a point. Flying Dancer Ashes as a special trick that Paperina taught her. Since Rina is a dancer, she just had to teach her dragon something along the lines of dance. The Flying Dancer is this weird move that looks Ashes is performing some dance in the air, but with a burst of fire, it easily distracts foe and competitors. Relationships Family Ashes is one of the hatchlings of Legend, meaning her siblings are all of the characters dragons, some including Rojo and Cotton Candy. Since Ashes was adopted by Paperina, her "family" she sees not often, expect in games and when Rina brings her places where she sees other dragons. Trainer Ashes' trainer is Paperina Danser. Ashes is loyal as a dog to Paperina, and would do anything for Rina. She is a protective dragon over her owner, and doesn't do her fire tricks often just for Paperina's sack. Friends Ashes best friend is her trainer, and is also to Paperina's elephant, Picasso. Even if Picasso spreads paint on Ashes and Ashes attacks with the flame burst, Ashes is the good friend of her owner and the elephant. Ashes is also the friend of Seraphina Steadfast's dragon. Notes * Ashes' egg was an orange one with red and black poka dots * Her color scheme is based off of Paperina's * Paperina was relucted to choose Ashes, because of the fire, but she thought Ashes was too cute to pass up. * Ashes was not the first pick for Paperina's dragon. Other name choses were "Dancer", "Fiery", "Burned", "Heat", and "Fire Dancer" * Ashes and Paperina were on the Evil Queens side in the dragon games... game thing. * Grimms thought it would be funny to give Paperina, the girl who has a fear of fire cause it will possibly be the death of her a fire breathing dragon. No I do not wish my little girl pain i just think it would be ironic. Category:Pets